This research initiative seeks to generate the information and tools necessary for minimizing the use of antipsychotic medications by youths who do not suffer from a psychotic disorder. The project will involve the development and testing of a systematized treatment approach to managing emotional and behavioral disturbances of children and adolescents who are not psychotic but for whom an antipsychotic medication is frequently prescribed in current community practice.